Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay
This article focuses on the interactions between Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay. Overview In their source material, Sam and Scotty were big time rivals, where Sam was yelling at Scotty and firing him almost every episode. During the Code LTIB transition, Sam drove his torture levels on Scotty up to eleven. Then a road trip changed everything, and Sam decides to torture Scotty for love and eventually married him by force. Scotty cannot do anything about his forced marriage (Sam threatened horrible actions had Scotty attempted to back down), and is forced to lie to save it. With Anna, Beulah, and Mr. Warner out of the picture, Sam gets away with every action he does, while Scotty has no one to go to for protection from Sam's actions. What ultimately makes the marriage work is that Scotty believes that babies make everything better, and once he suffers from Mister Seahorse Syndrome, he was ready to confess. Their marriage remains strong ever since Scotty's confession. This marriage is a special one in that Patty never attempted to jinx it. Recently, Sam has been abducted by aliens. Scotty has spent so much time into trying to figure out Cryo Secretii's secret that he completely fails to recognize Sam once he is revealed to have survived. Eventually, Scotty gives up trying the Hunger Games method and tried Survivor. Once Scotty survived to the loved ones challenge, Sam returned and that's when Scotty finally recognized him, restoring their relationship and allowing it to resume. Sam and Scotty thought all of their problems were behind them, until Martha Lionheart shows up and reveals that she hates the relationship. Babies Below is all of Sam and Scotty's children, but since the list is long, you can choose to skip it and move on to the actual interactions. *Twins that were born three days before Sam married Scotty by force *The baby girl that cements Sam and Scotty's marriage *Another baby girl that proves that Scotty's Mister Seahorse Syndrome won't end after just one baby *Triplets as proof that Scotty can suffer from multiple births (to Scotty, he expected twins) *Sextuplets that prove that Sam and Scotty didn't regret leaving their former sweethearts behind for each other *During one Looney Games Bloopers episode, the couple had decuplets *Another LGB episode had the couple giving birth to quadruplets *Yet another LGB episode had the couple giving birth to octuplets *During their marriage anniversary, the couple had tredecuplets *Before LGB 47 started, Scotty got pregnant with nonuplets; Sam was the other parent as usual *During the Secretiis Kill Mario experiment, Sam and Scotty had undecuplets *A so-called "baby special" had the couple giving birth to duovigintuplets *Sam and Scotty had octuplets while Dirt and Guy were cheating on Hillary and Beulah with each other *Before WB Shield apologized to Rollins, Sam and Scotty had octovigintuplets *The couple had octovigintuplets again, this time during Cameron's game *The baby girl they nicknamed "Kitty Baby" *When they had decuplets, Noah, Mr. Warner, and Guy threw a party *Noah and Scarlett embraced while Sam and Scotty had octuplets *While Evil Zira was trying on wedding veils, Sam and Scotty had quinquagintuplets *Sam and Scotty had octuplets while Mike threw a tantrum *Twins while Luigi was in a jam with Amma *Sexvigintuplets while Natural Mary watched the scene and Gwen snuggled Daffy *Octotrigintuplets while Heather boasts about being awesome *Septendecuplets while Guy watched the scene and Lightning ruined Emma x Gerry BrantSteele In BrantSteele, this relationship is represented by a borderline unbreakable bond. LTIB When Scotty was introduced to LTIB during the thirtieth episode, Sam asks if he is ready, thus making Sam the first person Scotty ever met. Sam does not address Scotty by name until Scotty tells him to just call him "Scotty". First Interactions As the episode continues, Sam asks Scotty about the mistakes he is making. Scotty assures Sam he is trying his best, only to continue the mistakes. LTIB 140 When Sam realized that his control freak tendencies were causing Dave Madson to lose subscribers, he finally apologizes to Scotty for how he treats him. BT Productions sees this as the next big step in their relationship. WBPIB S3E10 While this is not technically LTIB, it still counts. Sam and Scotty actually KISSED during a logo blooper video, though this is likely to be a one-time thing since the "Warner Alabama" gag temporarily caused everyone to lose sanity and kiss everyone else. When BT Productions saw that, her love for Sam x Scotty spiked and she did several "fill-in-the-blank" memes on DeviantArt about the pairing. DeviantArt Sam and Scotty were introduced to Birdietalk Productions during the first day of the LTIB Experiment. Their LTIB personalities carried over, but Scotty's relationship with Beulah was toned down in exchange for toning up Sam's level of torture. Pictures first, followed by the journal entries. Blooperific Fight A fight scene occurs, with Sam and Scotty on opposite sides (Sam was with WB Shield while Scotty was with Mr. Warner). The picture itself reveals that Scotty's side survived the fight. Aren't They Rivals or Something? This marks Sam's first romantic moment with Scotty in a picture, when they huddled for warmth. Timeline (Sam x Scotty) This timeline reveals everything that happened in this relationship, from the first day of the LTIB Experiment to when Scotty finally confesses his love. Simulator with Sam and Friends Sam does not want to kill Scotty when Topher forced him to kill somebody, mostly because Sam felt Topher was out of touch. According to Sam, Topher is not the right person to suggest him to kill Scotty, and thus it made Topher an asswipe. Scotty greets Sam after the latter threw a tantrum, letting him know he was about to say his last goodbyes to his sweetheart. Sam warns Scotty to shut up, threatening to kill him the next chance he gets. Ambrose vs. Mr. Warner This marks Sam's first romantic gesture towards Scotty in a journal entry, when he suddenly hugged him. According to Sam's words, he was celebrating the fact that Dean Ambrose accidentally got himself killed in the Dean Ambrose arena event while trying to kill Mr. Warner. He then grabs the nearest person for a hug of victory, which happened to be Scotty. Sam is an Arena Event Star! When Sam reveals himself to be the focus of the newest arena event, Scotty thought he is wanting ultimate revenge and decides to get out of the arena, but Sam catches him and kills him with a violent tantrum. Sam, Sam, Sam... By this point, Sam killed Scotty four times, and three times out of those four, the fatal event Sam performed involved Scotty's soul. Mr. Warner and Sam's First Kiss Scotty tries to get Sam to calm down from the kiss Mr. Warner gave him. During the Bloodbath, Sam and Scotty shared everything they gathered along with Roman Reigns. Fletchling in Rollins's Shelter The Shelter Runs Mark II episode was briefly interrupted because Sam managed to do the opposite of giving head to Scotty, and thus killed him again. Sam vs. Scotty (Finale Moment!) Sam and Scotty have their first major battle, with Sam winning. The simulation round also reveals Sam has a special victory pose if he won by last killing Scotty. Sam vs. Scotty (2) Second major confrontation between Sam and Scotty, with the same results as before. Several events before this confrontation involved Sam and Scotty interacting with each other in (usually) nonfatal ways. *Scotty watches Sam showering. *Sam and Scotty team up. Sam never noticed Scotty. *A previous attempt by Sam to kill Scotty worked too well. *Sam and Scotty were in the same dog pile. *Sam and Scotty died together. Their deaths were celebrated. *Sam forces Scotty out of a Shelter Runs Mark II episode by using a "Do Not Pull" lever. *Scotty removed Sam's shirt and kissed his chest to troll him further. *Sam's crucial moment was ruined by Scotty scaring him off. *Scotty fools Sam into thinking he did not steal Sam's BrantSteele Champion's Crown. *After the successful trick, Scotty puts Sam's crown back on and teams up with Sam again. *Sam tried to marry Scotty by force. Dr. Mario caused this attempt to fail. *Scotty catches Sam instead of the other way around. *Sam shoves Scotty into a locker, but has sex with him instead of violently killing him. *Sam forces Scotty to watch Rugrats. *Sam prevents Scotty from going through with suicide. *Scotty forces Sam to start a Shelter Runs Mark II episode inside of his shelter. LTIB Pajama Party Sam annoys Scotty by forcing him to lay down his head on his lap. When Suddenly, LTIB is in Danger When WB Shield initially entered the scene, Sam yelled at Scotty for triggering the Lumber Jack-Rabbit intro. Scotty swears it wasn't him this time and that the WB Shield is actually living. Sam later admits that he was caught off guard by Scotty's statement. When Scotty's speech got corrupted by the zombie bite, Sam laughs at him. After Mike decides that Scotty has to die, Sam fires Scotty and throws him out of the Code LTIB Studio. Beulah confronts Sam over this, but he said that Scotty's firing was justified. Alyssa's Crack Pairing Meme Sam and Scotty were never paired up, but Scotty did mention Sam after he and Roman Reigns got matching outfits. LTIB at the Movies Both times Scotty had to pay up, Sam was the cashier. Then a fourth wall break had the Sam from the screen seemingly yell at the Scotty in the theater. Road Trip Time The relationship changed forever. Sam x Scotty is now a romantic relationship. Dream Scenario Happens Again Sam inflicts one of his dream scenarios (killing Guy and Scotty) in triumphant winner flavor. Lovely Wedding (Sam x Scotty) Sam and Scotty got married. Sam's Blue Fire Rampage Sam lets out rage on Code LTIB. Scotty got caught in the explosion. Mary We Roll Along... Not Sam assumes that Mike did not like it when he hooked up with Scotty. After Scotty survives a fusion fight, he is relieved because he has another chance with Sam. Sam and Scotty amass to see the same baby. Heather threatens to blackmail Scotty, but she dies before she got a chance to do that. Evil Sam attempts to pose as Sam, but that plan also failed. All Victory Poses According to Scotty's victory pose, he says to Sam that he should've saw this coming. Sam's Plan for Revenge When Sam saw Scotty teaming up with him for an ambush, he triggers the Tantrum Amplifier Mark V. Sam decides to kill Scotty using the Blooperific Attraction Machine, but the invention instead attracted terrorists who killed him. Eventually, Sam made adjustments to his machine. This time, he successfully attracted Scotty and forced him to watch Looney Tunes. Sam attempts to have sex with Scotty before snapping his neck, but it was revealed Sam did those actions to Guy, not Scotty. The response to the mistake involves the Dime-a-Dozen Bum Attraction Machine, which is guaranteed to only attract Scotty. However, all three attempts to use the machine were unsuccessful. Countdown to Deandre's Icon "Scotty Had a Control Freak", one of the two songs provided by Deandre. Specific Victory Poses Different victory poses were provided when the finale came down to Sam vs. Scotty. Summary 33 Will be Coming Sam thinks he has won with Scotty in last place, but Chris revealed that an arena event occurred right before Sam's victory. BrantSteele Personalities Scotty's bio mentions him having to run away from Sam's wrath. Sam's bio mentions his wish is to kill Scotty more times than any other character. Halloween Costumes Sam and Scotty dress up as each other. LTIB Bloodbath Sam and Scotty kiss after running into each other. Chris McLean witnessed the kiss. LH Michelle and Zira's Melody Sam and Scotty were seen holding hands. Shawn and the Idiots Sam and Scotty engage in oral sex. Abby Knocks Over Sam After Abigail Shirley knocked him over, Sam talks to Scotty about how his chances with her were ruined. Then Scotty reminds Sam he still has him. Sam invites Scotty over for lovemaking, and Scotty accepts by saying "I love you" first. Sam kisses Scotty, then they head over to a shelter. Abby hears them making out and sighs. Brain Bleach and Z-Moves Beulah accidentally walks in on a lovemaking session between Sam and Scotty and feels betrayed, especially after she had sex with Scotty in a previous highlight. Forced to Marry Scotty Scotty forces Sam to marry him. This was payback from when Sam forced Scotty to marry him. Microsoft Sam Survives! Sam returns from his abduction, but Scotty is never aware of his return. When Sam forms his "Return Alliance", Katias Kanami is excited that he trusts her now. When Scotty questions about "he", Waluigi thinks Katias is referring to him, preserving the surprise. Beulah's Failed Potion Beulah is aware that Scotty does not recognize Sam, and thinks it will not happen for a long time. The 2018 Christmas Special When the Christmas party is back in full force, Sam decides to see if Scotty will recognize him. Every time Scotty tries to respond, a loud noise interrupts him. Eventually, Sam gives up. After Dirt Secretii blames Sam for destroying the house, everyone else glares at him except for Mr. Warner and Scotty. Scotty Takes Anna's Bullet Scotty sacrifices himself to save Sam. Sam notices and asks Anna about him. Anna shrugs this off, saying he was a Code LTIB member following protocol. Natural Mary's Essay Sam and Scotty take a shower together, but Scotty ignores Sam the entire time. Wedding Turned Chaotic When Sam and Scotty object to the same wedding, Sam tries yet again at getting Scotty to recognize him. However, Luigi thinks Sam is paying attention to him and gets excited. After the wedding gets cancelled, Sam tries a second time within the same script, only to get interrupted by Luigi again. Jungle Love It is here that Scotty finally recognizes Sam again, albeit it was unintentional. While naming off loved ones, Scotty says the name Sam, but it is unknown whether he was referring to Microsoft Sam or Dakota's Sam. Microsoft Sam thinks Scotty is referring to him and is overjoyed that Scotty finally recognized him. At this point, Sam and Scotty were more focused on their love than the barbeque. Looney Games Bloopers During the first period of LGB, Sam and Scotty are still rivals. Before it was revived, Sam and Scotty changed from rivals to lovers. After the revival, Sam and Scotty's marriage remains strong. We're Going Ben Crazy! When Chris McLean mentions about a new recruit, Scotty thinks "And here I thought I had to endure Microsoft Sam and only Sam". During the Bloodbath, Scotty warns Sam and Mike to stop arguing. After Scotty gets three more kills, Sam calls him a "dime-a-dozen bum", to which Scotty responds with "Oh coccyx!". When Mr. Enter arrives on the scene, Scotty yells that he has had enough of Sam teasing him, and throws him into Mr. Enter's fandom. Scotty then proceeds to take over the show and challenge Sam to do better than six kills and the overall victory. We're Still Going Ben Crazy! Scotty steals Sam's laugh line after Sam becomes the first Code LTIB member to die. Achieving Bloopers Scotty mentions to Sam that he will stop calling him a control freak on the condition that Sam wins the episode. When Sam mentions that the last one to speak will die, Scotty warns Sam that he will win, only for him to die because he was the last to speak. After Sam declares that he will get revenge on Mr. Warner next episode, Scotty responds by saying that's Microsoft Sam for the bloopers. Less Ben Crazy Than Last Time Scotty tells Sam that it's okay for Sam to get pissed every time his event was shared with someone else. The LGB Return Scotty crotch-kicked Beulah Volkenburger because she put Sam on the list. Scotty chased after Sam after the latter chooses to run away from the cornucopia. Scotty then challenges the Hotel Lobby's Secret and survives, because according to him, the easiest way to impress him is to challenge many Sunshine secret levels and survive them. He also gets angry at Slide Secretii for attempting to steal Sam away from him and attempts to kill her. Sam throws a tantrum after Dean Ambrose kills Scotty, and proceeds to get angrier after receiving an event where he is not directly involved. Blooper Mayhem According to Scotty, he had to do more than passionate kisses to calm Sam down, and he thought it was worth it even though his face is covered in kisses after Sam does his usual nighttime procedures. Sam nabs a ruby in an attempt to impress Scotty and keep the marriage happy. Scotty freaks out over Sam not being in his band. Scotty mentions that he is willing to suffer from a fatal event if he found out Sam is dead. Rainbow Tottie Sam joyously freaks out over Scotty saving him, even though he mixed up Scotty and Guy. After Sam throws a tantrum, Anna mentions it was because Sam realized Scotty is dead. During the second summary, Scotty attempts suicide after Sam dies, but Dragonlord managed to talk him out of it. Instead, Scotty decides to impress Sam by picking sunflowers and surviving the Lily Pad Ride. Scotty's Shelter Fever Scotty mentions in the intro that a slow death rate means more chances to warm up to Sam. At one point, Dartrix interacts with a Code LTIB member (later revealed to be Evil Mike) in a special way, and Scotty hopes that this member is not Sam. Later during Scotty's shelter run, a genderbent Sam enters the shelter, only to be stopped by a camera flash. Scotty apologizes and turns Sam back to normal. Sam thanks Scotty by kissing his shoulder. Scotty says the "I love you" part first, resulting in Sam giving him two passionate kisses. Scotty purrs after the first kiss and hugs Sam's chest. Later that night, Sam found out that his event goes after Scotty's, so he agrees to team up with him to do Scotty's event. Sam then leaves, but he does remind Scotty that he loves him and kisses his forehead and lips. During the dogpile event, Scotty mentions that the event would be better if Sam got involved. Later, Sam visits Scotty again, with a passionate kiss to start the visit. When Eevee gets involved, Sam tries to defend Scotty. Once Eevee agrees with Evil Mike and decides that he will kill everyone else, Sam tries to get away with Scotty in hand (You will never take me and my Scotty alive!), but Eevee reveals the explosive and uses it. Sweet Sixteen Smurtnat Scotty throws a tantrum after Shelli destroyed his supplies, yelling that he has to go all the way to impress Sam all over again. Sam comforts Scotty after the tantrum, mentioning that no matter what, he will always love him. Super Blooper Sunshine Sam and Scotty do not show up until the end, when they got blown away by the fierce wind caused by Dragonlord's victory pose. Scotty feels concerned for Sam. Jacobdee's Request During one night, Scotty eats chocolate that looks a lot like Sam, and he just now realizes he already died. More Blooper Mayhem After Sam's knee gets injured, Scotty comforts him, telling him he will make it. Later on, Sam stops Scotty from going through with suicide by forcing him to adopt a squirrel. The HSP Apocalyptic Log Sam reports a surge of HSP, to which Scotty finds unusual. Twenty-Two Yoshis After Scotty finds out that Sam was responsible for cutting off Dragonlord's magic, he slaps him and calls him an idiot. Sam responds by warning Scotty to apologize or what happened during Road Trip Time could just as easily happen again. Eventually, Sam decides to forget about the road trip and quit LGB altogether. Scotty panics and tells Sam that he loves him, but Sam responds by stealing Tottie's lines. Yoshi's Depression Sam flies into a rage after seeing what Dragonlord did to the arena, but Scotty calms him down by making the apology he forgot to do during "Twenty-Two Yoshis". Sam knows that nothing will split him and Scotty up. Back to Normal... for Now Sam knows that summer vacation is here, to which Scotty responds by mentioning how the time flew ever since Looney Games Bloopers got revived. During the Hunger Games round, Sam responds to Scotty's "betray me" sign, to which Sam cheers and Scotty says the "I love you" first. Sam kisses Scotty, then says "I love you too". Dartrix's Stern Warning Sam demands to know who blew up the B-T shield in the intro, to which Scotty swears it wasn't him. Dartrix Came Back?! Again?! After Scotty was saved by Bowser's Boomerang Veto, Sam was nominated in his place. When Sam gets put up for eviction again the next week, Scotty felt sorry for him. After Sam gets evicted, he tries to get one last good look at Scotty, but Scotty was busy with Dragonlord. Sinister Blooper Raid Sam and Scotty won invincibility together during Episode 16, only to get eliminated back-to-back because of challenges during the next two episodes. Raging Sand Secretii Sam demands to know where Scotty is, because he cannot start a future LGB episode without him. DDT vs. D Rematch After Scarlett slaps Sam and calls him an idiot, Scotty warns her to stop calling Sam an idiot, which is hypocrisy because Scotty once did the same actions Scarlett did. During the Hunger Games round, Sam and Scotty had decuplets while Beulah witnessed the scene. Repelling Dartrix's Squad During the first RipRed round, Scotty kills Sam. After the round ended, Sam was reported missing due to this embarrassing defeat. Sam is Missing! Sam is still embarrassed, yelling that he has had it with Scotty defeating him. While Sam's Away, Scotty Will Play During Scotty's second major shelter run, he once talks about the moment he and Sam had decuplets. Later, when Chris finds out that Dragonlord escaped the digital world, Scotty knows it was all Sam's fault and threatens him (if Sam still does not accept Dragonlord, Scotty will get a divorce). Sam is Still Missing! During the opening, Scotty recaps how fourty-eight Dragonlord-free hours had gone to waste thanks to Sam, before freaking out over Sam still being missing. During Day 1 of the Hunger Games round, Scotty makes an urgent phone call to Sam. Reliving Misadventures Sam is disgruntled over the technical difficulties going on in BrantSteele. According to Sam, he tried to get a hold of Scotty again, but he cannot access him. Sam recaps all night shifts and random shorts involving himself and/or Scotty. Sam then wonders if the DDT Trio was responsible for saving Scotty as the darkness storm strikes, sending Sam into a panic over Scotty's life. Critical Injury! Sam is not seen, but Mary mentions his disappearance before saying Scotty is still alive. Tom and Jerry vs. Bloopers When Mary wonders what will happen to the "Jay" name, Scotty responds that this is Sam's matter, not his. More Invasions When Guy mentions Sam, Scotty questions if he can survive another LGB episode or two without him. Sam's Journey Before his cell phone rings, Sam states that he is going over to BrantSteele to shut down Scotty's threats of divorce. But it turns out Scotty's threat was just a moment of spite, and he already forgot having sent out that threat. He's Back! Sam fully returns to LGB, to which Scotty responds with joy and hugs. Sam kisses Scotty in return for the hug. Microsoft Sam Lives! Scotty sneaks away from Sam. After Dragonlord and Scotty shared the big damn kiss, Scotty squees over being romantically involved with both BrantSteele Champions at the same time. Scotty's Relationship Disaster Sam catches Scotty in the act with Dragonlord. Scotty explains his actions, but Sam warns him that if he catches him again, he will be angrier than before. After Sam and Scotty escape, they shared an intense make-out session (Sam wants to make up for Scotty's lost time). Sam's Code LTIB Reunion Scotty sneaks away from Sam again. After LGB Random Short 17 Scotty returns to Sam with his life in good condition. Sam was worried over Scotty's health before he returned. Kinny Attacks Sam assumes the week of maintenance must be over, to which Scotty comes in wondering what he had missed in a week. Sam knows what Scotty did and takes Scotty away to his secret place for a while. After they returned, Guy warns that Scotty will be staying with Code LTIB no matter what (to Sam's approval). Dragonlord's Big Decision When Scotty comes in to kiss Dragonlord, Sam warns Scotty to break it up. After Dragonlord issues his evil laugh, Sam takes Scotty away (apparently, Scotty has a fetish for evil laughing) and warns him to stop with the nonsense. Sam applauds Scotty for his excellent idea of a slow death rate and shares a passionate kiss with him. Twin Madness No More During the Hunger Games round, Sam leans in on Scotty for a passionate kiss. Later, the couple had quadruplets. Screw Graduation, I Have Returned! Scotty kills Sam... again! Super Blooper Sunshine 2 As Sam and Scotty die from the experiments conducted by Dragonlord and Tottie, they said they at least got to die together while in love. Sam and Scotty then shared a kiss. The Calm Blooper Party When the heart came up, Scotty says the message displayed on the heart, leading to another kiss from Sam. Party Aftermath Week 6 saw Sam and Scotty both becoming Have-Nots along with Zira. Two weeks later when Sam got evicted, he once again tries to get one last look at Scotty. When Sam was revealed to be the fan favorite, Scotty briefly returned to hug Sam, earning another kiss from him. Back to the Bloopers Sam and Scotty were sent to the same room by Scarlett (and by accident at that), leading to the events of "Great Expectations". Great Expectations Scotty finds out about Sam right away and freaks out, requiring Sam to give him a peck on the lips to snap him back into his senses. Scotty then gets a funny feeling about Sam's jacket and takes it off. After Sam takes off Scotty's jacket, Scotty requests for a serious lovemaking session. Sam and Scotty share a passionate kiss, agreeing to the deal. Sam undoes Scotty's shirt, then leaves to take off his own. After Sam came back (shirtless) and asked for one last agreement to Scotty's request, Scotty assures Sam he is going through with the special request. A heavy lovemaking session ensues. Chuck did interrupt the session at one point, but after he leaves, the love resumes back to where it was. Game Over Warning Mike is questioning Sam and Scotty's whereabouts, with Mary providing the answer that they will return after the last ten parts of "Great Expectations" are done. Chuck enters the scene to describe the naughtiness her young eyes saw (See part thirteen of Great Expectations for more details). Default Event Defecit Scotty finally had enough confidence to convince Sam to snuggle with him. However, what ensued after Sam accepts Scotty's request was so shocking, it sent Scotty into a period of trauma. Scotty once accidentally asked Sam to snuggle him during the LTIB Super Party, but the incident in this short is way worse. LGB Trauma Meme Scotty describes the shocking experience with Sam in detail. Tottie Babs Strikes Again! Mike knows of Scotty's love trauma and asks Sam if he will be okay. Sam promises he will, only to feel jealous once he saw Luigi kiss Ella. After seeing the kiss, Sam wishes that Scotty made a full recovery from his trauma. Guy's Shelter Fever Sam decides to use Scotty's twin brother to pass the time while Scotty is recovering. VS. Dialga and Palkia! Scotty kills Sam with a sickle during the Bloodbath. LGB Night Shift 8 Peach demands that Sam switch places with Mike since Sam already has Scotty. Later after Sam screams, Scotty wonders if Sam is alright. Pokemon and Bloopers Team Up Sam's team fails to ambush Scotty's team. Scotty kills Sam again. Remembering LGB 50 While Scarlett's device was still active, Sam and Scotty had octuplets. Scarlett, Emma, and Barbie threw a party. During the real simulation round, Scotty cheats on Sam by having a baby with Scarlett. Sam hisses at Scarlett's behavior and hacks her away from the simulation. Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:LTIB Category:Marriages Category:Former Rivals Category:Parents